


mine

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conversations, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete cemburu. patrick sudah terbiasa.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Fall Out Boy bukan kepunyaan saya, so nope.  ~~Gimana caranya beli Fall Out Boy.~~ Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya hasilkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
>   * Ini fik dadakan yang saya ketik di HP ketika dengerin ALPHAdog and OMEGAlomaniac (yang jadi ide dasar fiksi ini, meski lagunya ga berkaitan dengan aboverse sama sekali). Settingnya Alternate Canon. Maaf kalau hasilnya sedikit berantakan. Mungkin nanti akan saya edit. Mungkin. Probably not, though.
>   * Ini aboverse karangan sendiri sih jadi kalau melenceng jauh dari aboverse kebanyakan mohon dimaafkan wwwwwwww ~~saya males riset~~
>   * Ini ganti sehabis kemarin nyiksa pete huhahuha /sungkem
>   * pls love joetroh and andy they deserve so much more
> 


"Heatmu belum datang, Trick?"

Pertanyaan mendadak itu berhasil menarik atensi Patrick, membuatnya berhenti menonton televisi dan ganti memandangi Pete dengan tajam.

"Belum. Kenapa?"

Pete mengendik. Masih asyik selonjoran di sebelahnya, tidak begitu memerhatikan televisi lagi.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Penasaran saja."

Patrick menatapnya, lama dan intens, seolah sedang berusaha melubangi kepala Pete dengan pandangannya. Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, Pete membetulkan posisi punggungnya yang bersandar di kepala ranjang, tapi tidak berbicara.

"Apa?" ujarnya kemudian ketika Patrick masih saja menatapnya begitu tanpa berbicara sama sekali. "Ugh, serius, Pat, berhenti melihatku seperti aku tertangkap basah berselingkuh begitu. Kau menakutiku."

Patrick mendengus. "Kenapa kau menanyakan heatku?"

"Astaga, Rickster," keluh Pete. "Kan sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong, Pete. Kautahu aku orang terakhir yang bisa kautipu."

"Serius deh, Trick——"

" _Pete_."

"Oke, oke! Geez, Trickster." Pete menghela napas, lalu membuang pandangan. "Aku... aku mungkin, err, cemburu?"

Cemburu? Itu hal terakhir yang Patrick duga memotivasi Pete untuk bertanya hal semacam itu. Dikiranya Pete sedang ing——ah, ya, lupakan saja. "Cemburu?" beonya, sebab sedikit bingung. Pete mengangguk dengan berat hati.

"Yeah, semacam itu." Pete lantas beringsut mendekat, berguling melintasi ranjang sampai di sebelah Patrick.

"Kenapa cemburu?" Patrick tahu Pete agak obsesif-posesif kalau menyangkut dirinya, tapi akhir-akhir ini tidak ada kejadian yang pantas dijadikan dasar cemburunya. Setidaknya seingat Patrick begitu.

Pete menarik napas berat. Ia kemudian memeluk Patrick, kepala dibenamkan ke ceruk leher dengan sengaja. "Patrick, kaulihat tidak sih bagaimana kau ditatap tiap kali kita konser?"

"Uh, dengan mata?"

"Bu——iya, iya, tapi bukan itu maksudku!" Pete mengerutkan kening. "Mereka menatapmu dengan napsu, tahu. Seperti ingin menculikmu dariku."

"Pete," sahut Patrick dengan nada kau-bodoh-atau-apa miliknya. "Mereka penggemar. Tentu saja mereka akan bersikap begitu."

"Tetap saja." Patrick mulai merasa geli dengan napas konstan Pete di lehernya.

"Kalau mau adil, lebih banyak orang yang menatapmu liar dibanding mereka menatapku begitu."

"Kau cemburu, tidak?"

"Tidak."

Pete manyun. "Tuh, kan. Begitu melulu." Ia menyandarkan kepala ke bahu, Patrick melirik dari sudut mata. "Kau cinta padaku, tidak, sih?"

"Tidak."

"Patrick!"

"Pete, kalau aku tidak mencintaimu aku tidak akan mau jadi pasanganmu, astaga."

"Tapi bisa saja kan kau sebenarnya cinta Joe dan bukan aku," kalimat itu keluar sebagai tuduhan meski Pete hanya ingin bercanda. "Maksudku, lihat saja cara kalian berinteraksi. Kau pernah bernyanyi untuknya di belakang panggung, disaksikan seluruh kru."

"Joe seorang beta, Pete."

"Yeah? Kau omega. Beta-omega memang sedikit jarang tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak ada, kautahu."

"Pete," Patrick mengusap wajah. "Kau mulai tidak masuk akal lagi."

"Uh huh. Jadi aku benar, kan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga bisa menuduhmu berselingkuh dengan Joe, tahu. Kalian sudah berteman jauh sebelum aku kenal kalian."

"Yea, tapi kau dan Joe toh jauh lebih dekat daripada aku dan Joe. Poinku lebih valid."

Patrick menjulingkan mata, mulai lelah sendiri. "Terserah ah," kemudian kembali ke televisi yang sempat terabaikan.

Pete tidak suka malah dikesampingkan. "Trick," panggilnya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian kembali.

Patrick geming.

"Tricky."

Masih menonton.

"Trickster,"

Patrick menggaruk sudut kepala yang gatal.

"Pattycaaaaaakes."

Patrick mengernyit sebentar. Asyik.

"Pattycaaaakeess~ Lunchboxku, cookie jarku, cintaku sayangku duniaku."

Patrick jengkel. "Apa, sih, Pete? Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama tidak jelas begitu."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Pete, pura-pura polos. "Aku kan alphamu. Masalah panggilan harusnya sebebasku saja."

"Aku omegamu dan aku akan segera menendang penismu kalau kau tidak berhenti."

"Wh—whoa, tenang di sana, Trick." Pete berjengit mendengarnya. Patrick kadang bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan. "Kasar sekali sih."

"Biar."

Pete mengembuskan napas kasar, membiarkan Patrick kembali menonton acara kampungan di televisi. Menit-menit berlalu dalam kesenyapan, dengan satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah suara presenter konyol di televisi. Dan napas kecil Patrick, pikir Pete.

"Trick?"

"Hm."

Pete mengubur wajahnya di leher Patrick, lagi. "Kapan heatmu datang?" Juga sengaja bernapas di sana.

Patrick mulai merasa tidak nyaman. "Kupikir kau hapal siklusku?" Cicitnya, dengan suara kecil. Lucu.

"Mmm," timpal Pete. Ia lalu menggigit-gigit kecil leher Patrick, main-main. "Masih lama. Aku ingin buru-buru melakukannya. Menandaimu lagi. Biar bau kita tercampur dan orang-orang tahu kau punyaku. Biar seluruh dunia tahu dan tidak coba-coba genit lagi melihatmu."

Patrick bersemu merah. Pete tersenyum ke dirinya sendiri sebab, apa lagi yang bisa lebih indah? Sejuta permata dan sebaris nebula pun kalah dari orang di sebelahnya ini.

 

 

 

{ patrick kadang tidak mengerti kenapa pete mencintainya sebegini banyak. }


End file.
